The night of the living Lily
by Clayy
Summary: Halloween have been a bad day for Snape in the last 15 years, since it's also Lily's Potter Death anniversary; but this one is being especially bad, since now he was told her son must die because it's necessary to destroy Voldemort. Also, Draco Malfoy is looking worse each day because he's worried trying to figure out a way to kill Dumbledore.


**Chapter one- A special kind of torture**

Rubeus Hagrid was drunk, cheerful and loud. He was eating his third plate of food while sipping eagerly on his cup, which was full with some strong beverage; sitting next to him, Snape was the extreme opposite: he remained completely sober and sullen as he chewed a frugal portion of nourishment as if it were a particularly painful obligation.

Severus sat on that chair because it was the only one left when he finally reached the Main Hall that night, after wasting too much time choosing an antidepressant potion and doing mental exercises to bring himself to leave his bedroom and interact minimally with his colleagues; The mere proximity of Hagrid bothered him greatly: his family history made him develop an extreme aversion to people in high state of intoxication, even if the drunkard in question was funny and harmless. So he always avoided sitting near members of the staff who used to be a little reckless about alcohol, and the half-giant was one of the most noteworthy of them.

As if Hagrid on his left was not enough, on his right side was Horace Slughorn, who was somewhat sophisticated and obsessed with the High Society, but wasn't much less of a boozer than the rustic gamekeeper. Interestingly, both of them usually became best friends after reaching certain stage of inebriation, and then started communicating with each other through shouting and noisy laughing; on that particular occasion Snape was between them, and was not happy to be occasionally hit by droplets of their saliva. He did not expect that things would get even worse when Slughorn ignored Hagrid for a minute and talked to him instead.

"But what's that, pumpkin juice, Snapey? Drink some of that elfish wine here, I know you like it! Or did you get converted to some sort of abstemious religion recently? "

"That's not it, I just have work to finish today when I get back to the office, and I want to keep my mind as sharp as possible."

"WORK WHAAAAT!? Today is HALLOWEEN, the biggest party of the year for the Wizarding people! No one should think about work today! Hahaha! "

 _Thanks for reminding me what day it is, Sluggie. Thanks for reminding me of information I've tried to block from my mind since the beginning of the day_. Severus thought, bitterly.

"Besides the work I still have to do," voiced Snape, "I haven't been feeling very well today, I had to take some potions that unfortunately have adverse effects when mixed with alcohol, so I should avoid it for today."

"Aaah, ye're sick 'cause ye don't eat 'nuff!" Said Hagrid. "Eat summat mo'!" He said this as he offered to Snape a plate full of bright green peas, all of them were round and had the exact color of Lily Potter's irises. Snape stared to Hagrid with a murderous gaze, but fortunately the half-giant was unable to notice it: Hagrid could not see danger in a fire-breathing dragon, let alone into the eyes of a man who had a quarter of his size.

"Thank you, but I do not like peas." Severus answered, bluntly.

"Hey, I remember you and Harry Potter's mum used to discuss enthusiastically about potions, you two exchanged ideas and shared tricks!" said Slughorn suddenly, perhaps because the color and shape of the peas had stimulated his memory too. Severus, caught off guard, was livid.

"Hmmmm, really? That was a long time ago; I didn't even remember that. "He lied while manipulating his voice to sound uninterested.

"Then you both stopped talking often to each other at some point, why? Did you start to compete and to consider each other as a rival at the brewing matters? "Slughorn said, while smiling slightly.

Slughorn thought he was just having a casual and unimportant conversation, the drinking reduced his sense of judgment for the time being and he was also completely ignorant of what happened between Severus and Lily; he had no idea of the kind of terrain he was walking on. That conversation was already demanding more energy from Snape than the Death Eaters meetings.

"Yes, I remember it now: that was what happened, she was getting too many points to Gryffindor with knowledge I taught her. And, you know, I wouldn't get my job position here if I kept giving my tricks away." He lied again while still struggling to sound bored.

"Ah! Lily Evans was impressive! She was talented and beautiful! " beamed Slughorn ," I love our estimated Slytherin house and I take pride in my brewing too, but in your place I'd just let her win, if that was necessary to keep her company, hahahaha! "

Snape looked at the cutlery utensils that were on the table while he had dozens of ideas involving them and Slughorn.

"But there was a good reason for someone to get away from her!" said a voice trying to sound mystical.

Sybil Trelawney was also drunk and had a finger pointed upwards. She was sitting at the right of Slughorn and apparently had heard his last sentence.

"I had the opportunity to read her palm long before the tragedy that befell over her and her family, fifteen years ago, in a Halloween night just like today. All of this was already there, in those fine lines, the life line was short and insinuated violence. Anyone who feared for his life should maintain a distance from her. "

Snape watched a bowl full of a red punch that was next to Trelawney. If he stuck her face into it and hold it there for a few minutes, the amount of liquid would be more than enough to kill her by drowning. It was such a shame there were so many witnesses.

Slughorn, drunk as he was, was able to realize how rude Sybil was being, making use of a tragedy like this one to brag about her supposed clairvoyance. "It was a terrible happening and we're all sorry about that. However, let's pray for an end to those hard times and for the son she left before leaving this world, may he have a long and happy life! "he said.

"I'm sorry to inform you," Trelawney proceeded, "but I also had the opportunity to see Harry Potter's palm and ..."

"Long live Harry Potter!" said Slughorn, completely ignoring the fortuneteller as he raised his glass in the air and invited people who were close to him to follow him in that toast.

 _No, Harry Potter will not have a long life. In a while I'll have to convince him to walk to his own death at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as Dumbledore instructed me, since it's the only way to completely destroy the Dark Lord. Lily Potter's sacrifice was in vain, for the child she died to protect will be slaughtered; my restless penance protecting that dunderhead was futile. This toast is a cosmic debauchery! This banquet, this decoration, these festivities in the exact date of her death, it's all a big mockery!,_ Snape thought as he made an herculean effort to look unruffled.

"Long live Harry Potter!" toasted Hagrid, slamming his glass on Slughorn's so hard that half of the wine inside it poured out on the tablecloth.

"Long Live Harry Potter" Snape muttered as he hit the first two glasses with his; being between Hagrid and Slughorn, he couldn't think on time in a socially acceptable excuse for not doing it.


End file.
